Blasting Again and Double
by Ginny Neutron
Summary: Jimmy estaba viendo una película de terror cuando de la nada aparece Ginny Neutron, una desconocida prima, que viene a vivir con ellos y que guarda uno y que otro secreto
1. Default Chapter

Blasting Again and Double! 

Capítulo 1: Sorpresa en una noche oscura 

Estaba lloviendo en el pueblo de Retroville. Era verano, recién comienzo de clases y era muy extraño que lloviera en ésta época. Bueno, por alguna razón estaba lloviendo, y llovía a torrentes inimaginables. Sólo habían pocas personas que el Retroville Boarding School, un internado de niñas, estaban contentas de ésta lluvia: 1. Las chicas que no querían hacer Educación Física y 2. Gina Mary. Ella, desde que había empezado las clases, había obligado a todo el mundo que la llamaran por su nombre completo, y no por el diminutivo que le acostumbraban llamar afuera: Ginny. Esto era por un secreto que ella tenía en su interior: Odió ése lugar desde el momento en que su padre le dijo que iría a él, y lo odió más cuando se encontró con un montón de niñitas con carácter falso al interior de él. Por eso esperaba ésta lluvia con impasiencia, pero lo que nunca pensó es que llegaría los primeros días de clases. Su alegría fue inmensa al darse cuenta que, a las 4 de la tarde de un día despejado, unas nubes que aparecieron de la nada empezaron a oscurecer el día, y hacer llover en cantidades sólo igualables para una noche de invierno lluvioso. Lo suficiente para cancelar las clases por el día y por mañana, ya que no estaban preparados para una lluvia de ésa magnitud, mucho menos en Verano. 

Claro tampoco era el único colegio que estaba cerrado por una lluvia inesperada. Retroville Basic School estaba cerrado también, para inmensa alegría de la mayoría de sus alumnos, ya que todos querían ver la transmición de una película de terror que darían a la noche, (Bueno, todos menos Sheen, que sin importar los horarios de escuela, vería Ultralord aunque en otro canal dieran algo mejor) que, seguramente no podrían ver por los estrictos horarios que tenían para dormir. A las 9, no importaba si te habías sacado buena nota o si habías recién salvado al mundo. A eso le pasaba a Jimmy, hijo único de la familia Neutron, que después de varias negativas de su madre, decidió arreglar esto a su manera. Obviamente, él era el único que sabía porqué había llovido justo aquella noche, en Verano, en comienzos de clases, 

Gina Mary no sabía porqué ése día. Tampoco le gustaban mucho las películas de terror, prefería armar sus propias historias. Aquella noche, eso sí, lo que quería no era armar una historia, lo que quería era irse de algún modo de allí. El plan: Saltar de la ventana de su metro cuadrado en el dormitorio común y luego caminar hasta la parte más cercana de la pared límite al camino. Ésa era la idea, pero todo sería mucho más fácil sin ningún profesor husmeando por allí. Y por eso soñaba con una noche lluviosa. Debe ser a la única persona que se le había cumplido su utopía de manera inesperada. A las 9 empezaría todo, para ella y para los niños que no tenían clases en Retroville. 

Judy Neutron miraba la ventana, preguntándose porqué necesariamente había tenido que llover aquel día. En realidad, se preguntaba porqué había tenido que ser todo tan coincidente. 

-Jimmy! – le gritó a su hijo desde la cocina - ¿No crees que es hora de ir a dormir? ¡Son casi las 9!

-Pero mamá – le replicó su pequeño hijo - ¡Mañana no hay clases! ¡Las suspendieron por la lluvia! 

-Puedes perder el horario hijo – le contestó preocupada 

-Ah... no te preocupes querida ¡Es sólo una noche! – le respondió Hugh Neutron, su marido – No va a perder el horario por quedarse viendo una película de terror, tú sabes que Jimmy es muy inteligente 

Judy y Hugh Neutron conocen muy bien a su pequeño hijo. No es solamente por su alto IQ y su genialidad en física, sino que conocen perfectamente sus mañas, sus gustos, sus necesidades, e incluso, a veces sus deseos. Pero había algo que los diferenciaba a ambos. Judy es una madre estricta, la cual quiere mucho a su pequeño hijo, pero tiene en la mente y en su conciencia que a él le falta mucho por crecer y que tiene que aprender muchas cosas, ojalá siempre cuando ella le repite que no. Que ojalá siempre cuando ella le dijiera que no jugara con cohetes, no lo hiciera, ojalá que siempre cuando ella lo castigara por botar la chimenea por décima vez en el mes, nunca más aterrizara en el techo. Pero ella sabía que eso es imposible. Pero lo intentaba, y en el fondo de su corazón, cada castigo que le hacía le dolía más a ella que a su hijo. Hugh, en tanto, es más que nada una persona payasa, la cual vive contenta por la razón que sea. Él está muy orgulloso de su hijo, y siempre lo estará aunque traslade la casa al fondo del mar y él sea comido por un pez. Confía que a pesar de sus 10 años él es más maduro que el resto y que podrá enfrentar lo que sea que se le ponga al frente. Confía que su hijo siempre estará bien, porque él sabe cómo estarlo. Lo que sí, y aunque en sus palabras pareciera que no tiene ningún tipo de tacto, él es muy cuidadoso. Para empezar, sabe que al final de cuentas su señora tiene razón y que no debe meterse con lo que ella diga. Lo que sí, le gusta decir las cosas de frente, aunque su capacidad de dar vueltas y vueltas en el mismo tema es tremenda. Ninguno de los 2 está completamente en la razón sobre Jimmy, ni ninguno de los 2 está completamente equivocado sobre Jimmy. Por eso, Gina Mary suponía que la gente tenía que cuidar a sus hijos de a 2. 

Miró por última vez (Ella creía) en Retroville Boarding School la foto de su familia completa. Su padre y su madre al lado de ella, la cual tenía apenas 6 años. Ella tiene 12 y por alguna razón, ya había repetido 2 cursos en su vida. Ella no era tonta, para nada, pero tenía serios problemas de adaptación, decían los psicólogos. Lo que ella decía, es que no era su culpa. Que ella quería irse. Ya eran las 9. Hora de levantar la ventana, hora de que empezaban las noticias. 

-¿A qué hora empezará la película? – reclamaba muy enojado Jimmy, mientras pensaba – Me costó un mundo rearmar la máquina del clima en tan poco tiempo... si no pasan luego ésa película yo... 

-Goddard! – gritó su mamá desde la cocina - ¡No entres todo mojado! 

Goddard, el perro robot de Jimmy, había regresado de la lluvia. No tenía muy buen aspecto, porque no estaba hecho de algo realmente impermeable al agua. Aunque tenía mejor aspecto que las anteriores veces en que salía a correr bajo la lluvia, se sentía débil. 

-Mamá! – gritó Jimmy desde dónde estaba el televisor, mientras su papá llegaba con un montón de palomitas - ¡Enchufa a Goddard! ¡Necesita electricidad! 

-No Jimmy! – le replicó su mamá - ¡Está todo mojado! 

-Bueno... algo que hacer que sea... – Jimmy se levantó no muy contento del sillón, dirigíendose con pasos pesados a la cocina, dónde su mamá terminaba de lavar los platos. Se acercó a su perro y lo subió a su habitación. 

-Bien Goddard, no te muevas – Goddard ni siquiera movió la cola... estaba realmente muy cansado. Jimmy activó el secador de pelo de su baño. Cómo él tiene una gran cantidad de pelo, el secador de pelo que tenía era un poco más que industrial. Jimmy siempre se caracteriza por hacer sus inventos exagerados para lo que necesita. Lo bueno es que el secador secó a Goddard en unos pocos minutos – Ahora Goddard, te enchufaré en el baño, pero cuando estés completamente con la batería cargada no hagas escándalo. Si abres alguna llave será lo mismo que si vienes de la lluvia – Goddard estaba completamente fuera de contacto, así que no escuchó nada. 

El viento soplaba fuerte, pero Gina Mary abrió con mucho cuidado la ventana. Miró hacia abajo y se aseguró que no pasara nadie por allí. El primer proyectil que bajó de su habitación fue su mochila. Estaba pesada cómo una piedra, pues se llevaba todo lo que podía con ella. Una compañera de cuarto tenía una pesadilla. Se movió bastante y luego se quedó quieta. Gina Mary continuó. El siguiente proyectil fue ella. Se lanzó desde el segundo piso hacia un montón de arbustos. La niña había resistido caídas peores, estaba bien. Recogió su humedesida mochila y salió cómo una bala hacia un toldo que estaba cerca. Lo usaban en los campeonatos, cerca de la cancha de basquetbol, la cual también servía de cancha de Voleybol. Allí se quedó un rato, mirando la situación 

-Ésta película ha sido adaptada para que su contenido sea apto para todo público 

-No... – Jimmy podría haber dicho algo peor si no fuera porque su mamá estaba sentado con él – Le cortaron las mejores partes

-Mejor así – opinó su papá – Te vas a morir de miedo igual, te asustabas con la Reina de Blancanieves 

-Papá – Jimmy sintió cómo si eso hubiese sido una ofensa muy grande. Él había salvado al mundo muchas veces como para - ¿Asustarme con la Reina de Blancanieves? 

-Y con Cruella de Vil te orinabas de miedo 

-Yo no me orino de miedo con un personaje de películas – replicó inmediatamente Jimmy – Salvé al mundo de una invasión extraterrestre! 

-Yo no sé – contestó su papá, tratando de tragarse la risa – Lo único que sé es que lo hacías 

-Hijo... – trató de hablar su mamá – Aún estás a tiempo para ir a la cama... 

-No mamá – contestó inmediatamente Jimmy. Su honor había sido dañado por ésas opiniones tan infantiles. Él ya tenía 10 años, era un niño, pero era grande – Le voy a demostrar a mi papá que no me asusto con ésas cosas... 

-Está bien – contestó su mamá, sabiendo que no habría manera de convencer a Jimmy después de lo que le había costado hacer llover – Pero no me dejes el sillón mojado 

-Mamá! – gritó Jimmy, mientras ambos padres estaban tratando de tragarse la risa

Gina Mary aún veía cómo llovía. Detrás de ella ya habían pasado algunos profesores, los cuales parecía que habían detectado una inundación en la picina del recinto. Justo en el momento necesario. Gina Mary corrió al lado contrario. Las gotas caían cómo taladros. Las nubes venían muy cargadas, y Gina Mary no podía resistir los golpes en la cabeza. Golpeaban como si fueran piedras, verdaderos proyectiles de hidrógeno con oxígeno. Pero no había nada que detuviera la fuga. Gina Mary llegó rápidamente (A pesar de todo) a la pared. Había que tomar vuelo, muchas de sus compañeras de curso la llamaban "mono" despectivamente, pero las gotas caían demasiado fuerte cómo hacerlo sin correr antes. De un solo salto logró franquear la pared y por fin estaba afuera. Corrió rápidamente hacia la ladera del cerro en que estaba el internado, abajo había un servicentro, allí podría cambiarse de ropa. 

No demoró mucho en llegar al servicentro (Lo más difícil ya había pasado en realidad) y trató de pasar lo más inadvertida posible a los baños. Allí se sacó el uniforme mojado, y se cambió de ropa. Se puso unos jeans azules, zapatillas, una blusa y un chaleco. Aparte, solamente traía un chal del colegio, que era lo único impermeable que traía. Lo tuvo que llevar de todos modos. De nuevo empezó a caminar. Apenas traía unas monedas con los cuales pagar la ducha, pero el pueblo no estaba lejos. Ella sabía a dónde ir. 

Jimmy y el Sr. Neutron miraban la televisión atentamente. En efecto, estaba editada, pero eso no le quitaba mucho terror. El Sr. Neutron en realidad, no estaba muy atento a la película, sino que estaba atento a su hijo. Estaba haciendo algo que jamás él admitiría que hizo: Estaba temblando cómo gelatina, y eso le divertía mucho al Sr. Neutron 

Gina Mary estaba caminando en medio de un barrio lleno de jardines verdes y bien cuidados, además de solamente casas de 2 pisos. Parecía un verdadero condominio, sino fuera porque no había una entrada enrejada, ni el sector tenía nombre. Solamente lo llamaban por la calle. Miraba para todos lados tratando de recordar la casa, en medio de jardines medio inundados y de torrentes de agua que circulaban por las calles. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a sus tíos que encontrar la casa que jamás había visto era un poco difícil. Se sentó en unas jardineras a tratar de pensar

-Hey! ¡Tú! 

Gina Mary se dio vuelta inmediatamente y muy asustada. Luego notó que solamente era una niña que le gritaba desde la ventana de la casa a la cual pertenecía la jardinera 

-¿Estás perdida? – le gritó la niña, la cual tenía 2 moños rubios colgando de ambos lados de la cabeza, quienes se movían violentamente con el viento 

-¡Busco la casa de Hugh y Judy Neutron! – le gritó Gina Mary, con la esperanza que le dijiera alguna pista - ¡¿Sabes dónde viven?!

-Sí – le respondió la chica - ¡Viven al frente! 

-Gracias! – gritó Gina Mary, después de dar vuelta para mirar 

Ya estaban en el momento cúlmine de la película. Hasta el señor Neutron se había olvidado completamente en la gelatina que se movía en el sillón, veía la película muy atento a lo que va a pasar. 

Toc! Toc! 

Ésa era la puerta 

-Jimmy, abre – ordenó escuetamente su papá 

-Sí – respondió Jimmy, parándose. Caminó un poco asustado a la puerta, no por lo que podría haber detrás de ella, sino que ésa sensación le había dejado la película. Pero él era muy orgulloso cómo para admitirlo. La puerta (Estaba muy ambientada) rechinó al abrirla. Un rayo pasó detrás del visitante, mostrando una sombra jorobada con unos ojos brillantes 

-AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Jimmy salió cómo toda una bala al segundo piso, en busca de Goddard 

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la persona que estaba en la puerta 

-¿Ah? – dijo el Sr. Neutron. Había acabado de ponerle atención a lo que sucedía, ya que le habían puesto comerciales

-¿Tío Hugh? 

-¿Quién eres? 

-¿No se acuerda de mí? – dijo la persona tímidamente – Soy su sobrina, Ginny

-¿Ginny? – preguntó a sí mismo el Sr. Neutron, cómo tratando de recordar – Ah! ¡Ginny! Pasa! ¿Qué haces sola en una noche cómo ésta? 

-¿Quién era el que acabó de salir corriendo? – preguntó preocupada la niña 

-Ah... ése era Jimmy... Yo le dije que se asustaba hasta con la reina de Blancanieves, pero no me quizo creer... 

Ginny no entendió muy bien ése comentario 

En efecto, Jimmy había salido corriendo al segundo piso, hacia el baño dónde tenía enchufado a Goddard 

-¡Goddard! – le gritó casi sin aliento al desenchufarlo - ¡Ven conmigo Goddard! ¡Tenemos una invasión! 

Goddard despertó de un largo letargo, sin la batería completa, pero se movió rápidamente con su dueño, el cual bajó inmediatamente al primer piso, gritando cómo un loco 

-¡Sal de allí monstruo, ser interdimensional, extraterrestre o lo que seas! ¡Que tengo un perro robot y no dudaré en usarlo! 

-Heh... Jimmy! 

-¿Sí papá? 

-Te presento a tu prima, ella es Ginny Neutron 

-¿Prima? – Jimmy no se podía convencer de lo que le decían - ¿Y el monstruo? 

-¿Te asusté? – preguntó tímidamente Ginny – Bueno, ésos rayos asustan a cualquiera... aunque son hermosos

-¿Eras tú? – Jimmy se sintió desepcionado... pero de repente reaccionó - ¿Prima? Yo no sabía de ninguna prima 

-Lo que pasa es que no nos vemos hace mucho tiempo Jimmy – explicó Ginny con toda calma – Deben haber sido hace unos 6 años a lo menos... no es necesario que te acuerdes... 

-Por cierto Jimmy – interrumpió el sr. Neutron - ¿Te miraste los pantalones? 

Jimmy se sintió deshorado. Le ordenó a Goddard que se enchufara y subió al baño con la autoestima por el suelo 

-¿Por qué tenía que mirarse los pantalones? – preguntó Ginny, ésta vez sin comprender ni medio 

-Lo que pasa es que tu tía Judy se compró un nuevo libro sobre cómo educar a tu hijo genio – explicó el sr. Neutron – Y por ahí salía que podías hacerle tomaduras de pelo... Planeé toda la semana esto... aunque hay que admitir que no abría sido tan divertido si no hubieses llegado tú

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Hey! – gritó Jimmy del baño - ¡No mojé los pantalones! 

Allí el Sr. Neutron no pudo aguantarse la risa. Se reía a carcajadas, tan fuerte que llegaba a tapiar los ruidos de las gotas que venían del techo. 

-Papá! Eres un maldito! – Al gritar eso, otra carcajada se inició, pero ésta vez con voz de mujer – Mamá ¿Tú también? 

Ginny no entendía mucho. Pensaba encontrarse con alguien parecido a su padre, pero, nunca con su negativo exacto. 

-Bueno, vas a ir a la habitación de huespedes... – trató de decir el Sr. Neutron, después de que pudo morderse su risa – Y supongo que te prestaré alguna polera de pijama... Ay... vaya manera de empezar un Martes... 

Ya eran las 12 de la noche en Retroville. 

  
  



	2. Capítulo 2 Te espero Afuera

Blasting Again and DoubleBlasting Again and Double!   
  
Capítulo 2: Te espero afuera...   
  
-¿No se ve tierna durmiendo? – decía Judy detrás de la puerta   
  
-Pues... – respondió Hugh – La verdad es que no le encuentro diferencia de   
  
cuando está despierta   
  
-¿Qué hacen? – preguntó por la espalda Jimmy   
  
-Solamente veíamos a tu prima hijo – respondió Judy cerrando la puerta – Llegó   
  
muy cansada anoche  
  
-Me imagino – opinó Jimmy, entre que sentía un leve sentimiento de culpa – A las   
  
12 de la noche en una lluvia cómo esa... – Sintió que las miradas acusadoras de   
  
sus padres le avivaban el sentimiento.   
  
-Bueno Hugh – preguntó Judy a su marido - ¿cuánto tiempo se va a quedar?   
  
-¿Por qué tengo que saber yo eso? – preguntó Hugh, bastante sorprendido   
  
-Pues, cómo me imagino que Ginny no llegó desde tan lejos sin antes haber   
  
avisado – Hugh sentía que la urgencia le calcinaba el cuerpo. Su esposa es una   
  
persona con bastantes reglas y muy estricta cómo para hacer pasar algo... así,   
  
tan fácil... – Y cómo yo no supe nada, deduzco que tú sabes   
  
-Ah – dijo Hugh, cómo para decir algo simplemente - ¿Te sirve para siempre?   
  
-¿Qué? – dijo Jimmy - ¿Para siempre?   
  
-No es necesario que te pongas así Jimmy – contestó Hugh, notando que lo que   
  
había acabado de decir no era para nada convincente – Es simplemente tu prima   
  
-Pero para siempre es mucho tiempo – corroboró Judy, también muy sorprendida –   
  
No creo que Brian haya querido eso exactamente   
  
-¿Brian?   
  
-¿Qué tal si vamos a desayunar y en el desayuno les explico todo? ¡Tengo hambre!   
  
– gritó Hugh, caminando rápidamente hacia la cocina, mientras pensaba – Hay que   
  
inventar algo bueno...   
  
Jimmy se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, mientras su papá comía más rápido de lo   
  
normal. Empezó a jugar con su desayuno, pues él no tenía ganas de comer. Se lo   
  
habría dado a Goddard, si no fuera porque él no come comida. Finalmente, decidió   
  
preguntar   
  
-¿Quién es Brian?   
  
-Ah.. Brian – intentó explicar su papá, bastante nervioso – Es... mi hermano,   
  
Brian Neutron   
  
-La persona más odiable del planeta – agregó su mamá, en un tono que jamás en la   
  
vida Jimmy le había escuchado   
  
-Pero, querida, no digas eso... Ginny te puede escuchar...   
  
-Ginny ya ha escuchado muchas veces lo que yo pienso...   
  
-¿Podrían dejar de hacerlo tan personal y explicarme?   
  
-Pues – intentó explicar su papá, mientras ponía una cara que a Jimmy le decía   
  
"Cómo me metes en éstos problemas..." – Tu mamá y tu tío, en buenas palabras no   
  
se pueden ver   
  
-Lo odio...   
  
-Ah – agregó Jimmy, cómo dándose cuenta en qué estaba metiendo a su papá –   
  
Entonces Ginny es hija de tu hermano  
  
-Exacto   
  
-No puedo creer que alguien cómo Brian haya tenido una hija cómo ella...   
  
-Bueno, entonces – empezó a hablar Jimmy, cómo tratando de ayudar a su papá –   
  
Ella es hija de tu hermano, por efecto ella es tu sobrina y por defecto, ella es   
  
mi prima... me quedó claro   
  
-Bien Hugh ¿Cómo que se quedará para siempre?   
  
Al papá de Jimmy se le había olvidado por completo el motivo de aquella reunión   
  
familiar en el desayuno. Demoró un rato en responder, pero tuvo que hacerlo ya   
  
que su esposa lo miraba amenazante   
  
-Bueno, Brian me llamó al trabajo – empezó a inventar al fin – me dijo que   
  
estaba muy ocupado con el suyo, así que por favor cuidaramos a Ginny por lo que   
  
quedaba del año escolar...   
  
-Papá, eso es mucho menos que siempre...   
  
-¿Sabes cuánto queda del año escolar? – replicó Judy – Yo no tengo problema con   
  
la niña, por mí que se quedara a vivir con nosotros, pero aún así es demasiado   
  
tiempo...   
  
-Lo sé, por eso no te dije querida, para cuando llegara, estuvieras obligada   
  
-Lo que yo debería hacer es devolver a ésa niña con su padre para que él   
  
aprendiera lo que tiene que hacer de una vez por todas con ella – Jimmy y su   
  
papá casi saltan de la silla. Ninguno de los 2, eso lo aseguro, esperaba ésta   
  
respuesta – pero la niña me da pena... se queda   
  
.-Sí! Heh, digo... sabía que ibas a decir eso querida...   
  
Jimmy no sabía que decir. Era una sorpresa que, de la noche a la mañana, él   
  
tuviera prima y tío. Más sorprendente aún era la razón porqué no los había   
  
conocido. Eso de que su mamá odiara a su tío era un poco increíble, pero no   
  
existía otra solución. Aparte, la historia que había acabado de contar su papá   
  
era un poco rara. Si recordaba bien anoche, parecía que estaba tan sorprendido   
  
cómo él. Tal vez era la hora. Aunque si él fuera papá, no mandaría a su hija a   
  
las 12 de la noche a una casa sola, aunque se tratara del pacífico y aburrido   
  
Retroville. Pero, en el tono con que su mamá hablaba de su tío, ya le daban   
  
ganas de comprenderla... tal vez no había tenido una muy grata experiencia con   
  
él.   
  
Ginny dormía plácidamente en la habitación de huespedes. Estaba feliz. Por fin   
  
había logrado lo que le había costado toda una noche. Había llegado a la casa de   
  
sus tíos, y por ende, a estar fuera de aquel lugar que ella odiaba. No se   
  
preocupaba si tendría que inventarle algo a sus tíos o algo así, aunque era muy   
  
poco común que una sobrina llegara después de 6 años con ellos sin avisar de   
  
ningún modo.   
  
-¿Se puede?   
  
-Tío? – Ginny abrió un poco los ojos y bostezó - ¿Tengo que despertarme?   
  
-No – respondió tío Hugh – Sólo una cosa... vengo a decirte tu papá me avisó que   
  
tú venías   
  
Ginny siguió durmiendo. Había entendido perfectamente lo que su tío le intentaba   
  
decir... y le daba las gracias.   
  
-déjame ver si entendí Jim – Carl estaba tratando de hilar las ideas, mientras   
  
le sostenía algo a su mejor amigo en su laboratorio – Tienes una prima   
  
-Exacto   
  
-Y ella llegó anoche – Carl le pasó la herramienta a Jimmy – en medio de la   
  
lluvia   
  
-Aún me pregunto cómo lo hiso   
  
-Y se va a quedar a vivir contigo...   
  
-Ése es el punto   
  
-¡Vas a tener una chica en tu casa! – Carl estaba escandalizado. Hay cosas que   
  
en el reducido grupo de Jimmy tenían cómo norma, y la principal era un extraño   
  
repudio hacia las chicas por algún motivo extraño. La mayoría de la gente decía   
  
que era la edad, pero también se les podía achacar a otras cosas. En el caso del   
  
pelirojo y obeso Carl, podría decirse que era su contextura física la que hacía   
  
que las chicas, y el resto de la gente, no hablara con él. También tenía otras   
  
cosas poco aceptables, cómo su expresa timidez, su incapacidad de aprender cosas   
  
fácilmente, su nulidad en la Ed. Física y su capacidad de enfermarse con cosas   
  
que ni en la selva se enfermerían con ella. En palabras más simples, Carl era   
  
considerado un cero a la izquierda, de ésos que podrían poner de ejemplo cómo   
  
los que vienen a calientar el asiento. - ¿Qué vas a hacer Jimmy?   
  
-Eso es todavía lo que no sé – respondió Jimmy a su amigo, mientras lo cargaba   
  
con otras herramientas – Por el momento no es urgente, ella solamente llegó en   
  
medio de una noche lluviosa y está durmiendo  
  
-Podrías usar tu planta come niñas   
  
-Mis papás se me vienen encima – respondió Jimmy – Tratan a ésa chica cómo si   
  
fuera un estilo de hijo pródigo o... algo así   
  
-Pero, es solamente una chica ¿cierto?   
  
-Exacto, una chica de 12 años   
  
-Uff.. – Carl hizo un ademán de alivio exagerado – No va ir en nuestra clase por   
  
lo menos   
  
-No creas Carl – advirtió Jimmy – Repitió 2 cursos  
  
-Entonces no es muy inteligente – conluyó su amigo – Yo no he repetido ningún   
  
curso   
  
-Tal vez... pero no estoy muy seguro   
  
Ginny poco creía lo que estaba pasando justo en ése instante. Ella, sentada en   
  
el asiento del copiloto en el auto de su tía, la cual se dirigía hacia el centro   
  
comercial de Retroville. Judy había encontrado muy poca la ropa que su sobrina   
  
traía, así que decidió ir de compras. Aunque no lo pareciera, ella también   
  
estaba emocionada, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a comprar con otra mujer,   
  
aunque tuviera cómo 20 años menos que ella. Ginny no resultó muy asidua a las   
  
compras, pero se dejó que le probaran muchas cosas y defiló todo lo que le   
  
ponían. Compraron un cuarto de lo que ella se había probado y se dieron otra   
  
vuelta en el centro comercial. Tomando unos helados vieron las revistas, jugaron   
  
con unos perritos en el mostrador y miraron un poco más las virtrinas (Judy   
  
quería comprarle otra cosa, pero Ginny se negó rotundamente... le estaba   
  
incomodando lo que hacía su tía por ella) así que volvieron temprano a la casa,   
  
claro, después de pasar al mercado y comprar unas cosas para la cena.   
  
-¿Cómo pasaste el día hoy Ginny? – preguntó tío Hugh al llegar del trabajo   
  
-Bien tio – respondió Ginny – me sorprendió el tiempo, cómo veía las nubes   
  
anoche, yo habría jurado que seguiría nublado.   
  
-Hola papá! – saludó Jimmy   
  
-Hola Jimmy – saludó Ginny, al notar que Jimmy no la había saludado  
  
-Ah... hola...   
  
-¡La cena está lista! – gritó tía Judy desde la cocina   
  
Nadie tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que había sucedido recién. Ginny esperó a que   
  
Jimmy y su tío se sentaran, así más o menos sabría dónde ella se podía sentar. A   
  
Jimmy ya le estaba incomodando ver 4 sillas, 4 platos, 4 conjuntos de servicios,   
  
4 personas en la mesa. Y no era la cantidad lo que le incomodaba, realmente era   
  
la 4ta persona... una chica... La Sra. Neutron sacó con una gran agilidad una   
  
gran bandeja del horno. Todos en la mesa estaban sorprendidos, porque, en   
  
realidad, era poco común que una bandeja tan grande, y del horno, saliera con   
  
ésa facilidad... día de semana.   
  
-¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó el Sr. Neutron, un poquito asustado  
  
-Pues, algo especial para nuestra visita del resto del año – respondió   
  
La Sra. Neutron sacó la tapa de la bandeja, de la cual salió mucho vapor. (Tal   
  
parecía que ésa era parte de la gracia) y apareció un gran pollo al horno, hecho   
  
cómo ninguno de los Neutron allí presentes había visto hace mucho tiempo (Más o   
  
menos de navidad... no crean que no es muy seguido)  
  
-Vaya... – exclamó Jimmy inmediatamente cuando vio el pollo en medio de aquella   
  
densa neblina – Ginny, llega todos los días   
  
Ginny había reaccionado totalmente distinto ante aquel tremendo detalle. Estaba   
  
mirando hacia abajo tratando de aguantarse las lágrimas. Jamás imaginó que, una   
  
allegada básicamente, la cual llegó sin avisar con antelación (Bueno, eso no lo   
  
sabía tía Judy), le harían algo así.  
  
-Gracias – balbuseó   
  
Y comieron. Todos comieron cómo si no fueran a probar de nuevo tal cosa (Bueno,   
  
se repite en navidad cómo ya dije) especialmente Ginny. Comió cerca de 5 presas   
  
y varios platos de ensalada. Comía, comía y comía cómo si no hubiese comido en   
  
todo el día. Los Sres. Neutron recordaban vagamente que Ginny siempre había sido   
  
muy buena para comer. Podía comer varios platos de arroz y luego seguir saltando   
  
todo el día, pero era tan vago el recuerdo que estaban tan sorprendidos cómo   
  
Jimmy. Cuando Ginny por fin se dio cuenta del estado de sus parientes, terminó   
  
el plato que tenía el frente, puso la cuchara en la mesa y dijo, mucho más   
  
audible que la primera vez: Gracias   
  
-Bueno – dijo tía Judy después de recuperada de la impresión - ¿Cómo está tu   
  
papá?   
  
El Sr. Neutron tuvo que taparse rápidamente la boca, pues estuvo a punto de   
  
escupir. Ginny trató de evitar la vista de Jimmy, quién la estaba mirando casi   
  
acusadoramente. Tal cómo le había pasado a su tío ésta mañana, estaba obligada a   
  
inventar algo... ¿pero qué?   
  
-Está bien – dijo al final – Con mucho trabajo eso sí... ya casi no llegaba   
  
-Debe ser terrible – empezó a apoyar involuntariamente tía Judy   
  
-Nunca tanto cuando uno se acostumbra – agregó Ginny inmediatamente, antes que   
  
su tía empezara con una larga historia tan vieja que ella no quería recordar –   
  
Pero pensó que sería mejor para mí venir para acá, así podría no llegar y no   
  
habría nadie preguntándole porqué no llegó   
  
Tía Judy miró a su marido, el cual le estaba compartiendo el sentimiento. Jimmy,   
  
en cambio, notó inmediatamente que Ginny estaba mintiendo. Lo que él no sabía en   
  
que en parte, lo que ella decía era verdad.   
  
-Supongo que tienes muchos amigos en la escuela – empezó a hablar Ginny mientras   
  
ella y su primo subían la escalera – Me imagino que mucha gente querrá ser amigo   
  
de un niño genio, por último, para que les hagas las tareas  
  
-No creas – respondió Jimmy, un poco harto   
  
-¿Desadaptado social? – preguntó Ginny – Vamos, eso no es nada que no se pueda   
  
arreglar con un poco de voluntad   
  
-Me molestan en la escuela  
  
-¿Por qué?   
  
Jimmy se paró al lado de Ginny. Éste le llegaba apenas al hombro   
  
-¿Por ser enano? – inmediatamente Ginny se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho –   
  
perdón, ¿Por ser pequeño? ¡no te preocupes por eso! Yo he conocido a algunos,   
  
más viejos que yo claro, que eran más pequeños que tú a los 10 años y ahora son   
  
los postes titulares en un equipo de basquetball, ya va a pasar – Ginny notaba   
  
que sus palabras no le hacían efecto a Jimmy, así que siguió – Podrías jugar   
  
basquetball, generalmente los que se dedican a eso crecen mucho. Es un buen   
  
deporte, es genial, yo te podría enseñar algunas cosas básicas, era buena en mi   
  
antigua escuela en casi todo tipo de deportes.   
  
-¿Qué tú me enseñes a mí? – a Jimmy le parecía una pésima idea. Tan mala cómo   
  
que una niña viviera bajo su mismo techo   
  
-No será problema – replicó Ginny – Es más, incluso, ahora que lo píenso, voy a   
  
estar con tu grupo ¡Seré parte del grupo de los Nerds!   
  
-Ah no! Eso no – Jimmy tenía que pararle los ánimos en ése momento a Ginny. No   
  
podía ser que, en frente de su cara, una chica le gritara que quería estar en su   
  
grupo en la escuela! – Chicos con los chicos y las chicas con las chicas, eso es   
  
una regla básica especialmente en 4to grado de Retroville ¿Me entiendes?   
  
-Así que no caigo bien por ser chica? – Ginny inmediatamente se sintió ofendida   
  
– Así que no quieres que esté aquí ¿ah?   
  
-Exacto   
  
-Pues bien, me mudaré al ático!   
  
Ambos se dieron la espalda al mismo tiempo y entraron a sus habitaciones.   
  
Goddard miró a Ginny, luego a Jimmy y no lo quedó otra que entrar con su amo.   
  
Todo fue casi tranquilo durante la siguiente media hora. Pasada aquella media   
  
hora, era momento de mudarse.   
  
-¿Segura que quieres hacer esto Ginny?   
  
-Sí tío Hugh, yo le dije a Jimmy que me mudaría al ático y eso har  
  
-Pero... – a Hugh no le gustaba para nada la idea – El ático es algo húmedo, y   
  
solamente hay polvo y cosas varias   
  
-Ya lo limpié tío – parecía que Ginny ya era experta en adelantarse a los hechos   
  
en éste tipo de casos – No tiene goteras ni tampoco tiene cosas húmedas. Además,   
  
tiene un tragaluz que se puede abrir y funciona perfectamente cómo ventana, no   
  
se preocupe  
  
-De todos modos – intentó explicar Hugh mientras ayudaba a su sobrina a llevar   
  
la cama – me parece un poco... violento que vivas en el ático en la casa de tus   
  
tíos   
  
-Pondré un cartel en la pieza que diga "Me mudé por mi propia voluntad, créalo"   
  
-No me parece suficiente – seguía intentando, mientras subía la cama por la   
  
escalera del ático junto con Ginny – preferiría que te quedaras abajo   
  
-Y yo ya le dije que le dije a Jimmy que me mudaría al ático – respondió Ginny,   
  
cómo tratando de ponerle punto final al asunto – Y eso es lo que haré   
  
Ésta no fue una noche común para Jimmy. Increíblemente, había dormido. Nada de   
  
experimentos, nada de viajes espaciales, había dormido toda la noche de corrido,   
  
e incluso estaba despierto antes que su despertador intentara despegar   
  
-¡Misión abortada! ¡Misión abortada! – gritaba cómo todas las mañanas Jimmy a su   
  
despertador. Al final, lo apretó cómo hay que hacerlo con todo aparato   
  
semejante. Se levantó completamente con ayuda de sus máquinas. Cuando salió de   
  
su pieza, vió que Ginny bajaba del ático aún en pijama con dirección al baño   
  
-Todavía no me acostumbro al horario – fue su escuza   
  
-Bien Jimmy – explicaba su madre en la mesa de la cocina, mientras Jimmy   
  
intentaba tomar el desayuno – Tienes que ayudar a tu prima a guiarse dentro de   
  
la escuela, recuerda que es la primera vez que va a estar allí   
  
-No creo que sea muy diferente a otras escuelas querida   
  
-Pero es la primera vez que va a estar en una escuela cómo la de Jimmy   
  
-Ella sabrá manejarse – replicó el Sr. Neutron al final – Deja que nuestro hijo   
  
viva su vida  
  
-Pero ayúdala hijo ¿Sí?   
  
-Sí mamá – respondió Jimmy, en vez de harto, básicamente automatizado – Me voy   
  
-Ahora que Jimmy no está ¿Qué quieres decir con que lo deje vivir su vida?   
  
Jimmy había partido tan temprano que el bus escolar no había llegado. Esperó   
  
unos pocos minutos eso sí. Leyó la sección de comics en el periódico y cuando el   
  
bus llegó, lanzó el periódico hacia adentro y luego se subió. Casi se quedó   
  
dormido mientras esperaba. Despertó cuando Carl lo movió mientras partía el bus   
  
escolar.   
  
-¿Y tu prima? – fue lo 3ro que le preguntó   
  
-¿No está arriba? – preguntó Jimmy extrañado   
  
-Ni siquiera sé cómo es – respondió Carl – No sabría responderte   
  
-¿Vieron el episodio de Ultralord ayer? – Sheen había llegado muy emocionado,   
  
cómo todas las mañanas – Éste debe haber sido el mejor episodio que debo haber   
  
visto en mi vida! Especialmente en ésa parte dónde...   
  
Carl y Jimmy dejaron que Sheen hablara todo lo que él quiziera. Ellos ya sabían   
  
de antemano que el episodio de ayer tiene que haber sido el mejor episodio de   
  
Ultralord en la historia, que habían cerca de 50 partes geniales y si aquellas   
  
partes geniales las ponías en orden concecutivo, pues, formaban el capítulo   
  
entero. Sheen era así. Su vida giraba alrededor de su ídolo máximo, ni siquiera   
  
real, A nadie le molestaba mucho realmente, todos dejaban que Sheen hablara del   
  
capítulo de ayer cómo si fuese una mosca que ni siquiera molestaba. Él es así, y   
  
por mucho que los psicólogos dijieran que se trata más que nada de la edad y del   
  
tiempo (Cuando Ultralord ya pase de moda se le pasará) los ojos saltones de   
  
Sheen querían decir siempre otra cosa. Fuera de eso, Sheen era el 3er integrante   
  
del grupo de los nerds del 4to grado. Cuando no hablaba de Ultralord, podía ser   
  
hasta coherente, pero nunca le duraba demasiado rato. Si tú le contabas (por dar   
  
un ejemplo...) que ayer te había pasado algo muy gracioso en el baño, lo más   
  
probable es que a Ultralord le haya pasado algo muy parecido... y que Sheen lo   
  
recuerde.   
  
El grupo de Jimmy se había bajado junto del bus y Jimmy recién recordó a su   
  
prima. Miró por todos lados si estaba por allí (Tenía que reconocerla que fuera   
  
por la cabezota, que, tal vez no era más grande que la suya pero igual era   
  
grande) y no podía divisarla por ninguna parte.   
  
-Estás estorbando Neutron – le gritó una niña al chocar con él   
  
-Vortex... – Jimmy no sabía que responderle a Cindy. Ésta vez prefirió evadir el   
  
tema - ¿Has visto una niña de pelo negro un poco más alta que tú y con una   
  
cabeza con la misma forma que la mía?   
  
-No – respondió Cindy - ¿Por qué estás buscando a una niña? ¿Qué te pasa   
  
Neutron? ¿De repente maduraste?   
  
-No! – gritó Jimmy – Si no la encuentro mis padres me matan   
  
-¿No te refieres a ella?   
  
Jimmy miró a sus espaldas y se dio cuenta que de la nada había aparecido Ginny.   
  
Y que de la nada ella estaba entrando a la escuela, cómo si no hubiese venido   
  
con nadie conocido   
  
-¿Cómo se dice Neutron?   
  
-Gracias...   
  
Mientras la campana sonaba, Jimmy se dirigió mascullando hacia su sala. Tener   
  
que hacer algo tan vergonzonso cómo tener que preguntarle a Cindy Vortex algo   
  
(¡Si solamente es la segunda más inteligente de la clase!) al comienzo del día,   
  
es algo cómo para arruinarle el resto. Desde que Jimmy apareció en 2do grado en   
  
Retroville, en la misma clase que la srta Vortex, relegando a la que fue por   
  
siempre la más inteligente en todo ámbito al segundo lugar, hacía que   
  
simplemente, ellos se volvieran rivales. Cindy no soportaba que un enano fuera   
  
más inteligente que ella, así que si no le podía ganar en las notas (Cosa que   
  
todavía seguía intentando con mucho empeño) lo transformó inmediatamente en un   
  
desadaptado social. Osea, ella en 2do grado, fue la primera en darse cuenta que   
  
Jimmy era un enano.   
  
-Niños – después de aquella palabra siguió un agudo gritito de cuervo – Hoy   
  
tenemos una nueva compañera en la – otro agudo gritito – clase   
  
La que hablaba era Ms. Fowl, la profesora de ésta clase. Fuera que muchas veces   
  
era notable que no era más inteligente que alguno de sus alumnos (Cindy y Jimmy   
  
por dar un ejemplo) y que ellos no se daban cuenta, tenía un pequeño "tic" de   
  
cuervo, lo que hacía que incluso de lejos, notaras que la que estaba hablando   
  
era Ms. Fowl.   
  
-Pa – agudo gritito – sa  
  
Todos miraron hacia la puerta. La mayoría de la clase miró para ver cómo era la   
  
compañera nueva, Jimmy miró para ver si efectivamente era Ginny. Y era. Ginny   
  
pasó totalmente campando hacia en frente de la clase, cómo si hubiese haber   
  
tenido que hacerlo miles de veces. Dio una ojeada rápida hacia la clase que   
  
tenía en frente, cómo con ganas de saber más o menos con quién se sentaría. Miró   
  
a Ms. Fowl y allí se dio cuenta que tenía que hablar.   
  
-Mi nombre es Gina Mary Neutron   
  
-¿Eres pariente de Neutron?   
  
-Su prima – respondió Ginny un poco sorprendida. Si realmente Jimmy solamente   
  
era objeto de burla, no se habrían dado cuenta tan rápido (Y de ése modo). - ¿De   
  
dónde creen que salió ésta enorme cabezota?   
  
Todos se rieron con el chiste. Jimmy lo hizo más que nada para desahogar   
  
tensiones. Estaba muy nervioso. Posiblemente Ginny diría algo que lo dejaría en   
  
vergüenza. Lo más probable. Y algo que ni siquiera él recordaría!   
  
-He estado en varias escuelas antes – prosiguió Ginny – Y nunca una cómo ésta.   
  
Tengo 12 años y estoy muy contenta de estar aqu  
  
-¿Cómo que otras escuelas? – preguntó Cindy inmediatamente.   
  
-Varias... y de todo... pero la mayoría privadas – respondió Ginny – de hecho,   
  
sólo privadas...   
  
-¿Y tus padres se mudaron a Retroville? – Cindy estaba muy empeñada con   
  
continuar el cuestionario   
  
-¿Padres? – repitió Ginny, cómo en el aire. Le costó un poco reaccionar – No, lo   
  
que sucede es que me mudé con mis tíos   
  
-Ah...   
  
-Gina...  
  
-Ginny   
  
-Ginny – sonido de cuervo – Te puedes sentar al lado de Sheen   
  
Ginny miró rápidamente hacia dónde estaba el chico que le habían nombrado.   
  
-Aquí! – gritó Sheen. Ginny se acercó inmediatamente a sentarse en el puesto   
  
desocupado – hola, yo soy Sheen, Jimmy no me dijo que venías... oye ¿Has visto   
  
Ultralord?   
  
La clase pasó su rato bastante normal (Bueno, para todos menos para Ginny, que,   
  
aparte que estaba de nueva en la clase, estaba tratando de aguantar a Sheen el   
  
cual le estaba contando un completo resumen de la serie completa de Ultralord,   
  
la cual debe abarcar unas 4 temporadas). Cindy miraba hacia atrás (Dónde estaba   
  
Ginny) muy seguido. La chica estaba hermética, cómo tratando de no gritar ante   
  
Sheen. Lo peor, es que ya había pasado un rato de la mañana y no se había   
  
acercado a hablar con ella, cómo lo hacía la mayoría de la gente   
  
-Sus padres deben haberse arruinado – mascullaba Cindy a Libby, su mejor amiga –   
  
Por eso la deben haber mandado con sus tíos   
  
-¿Tú crees?   
  
-Aparte que no debe ser muy inteligente – concluía – Parece que no tuviera   
  
idea... Neutron debe haber sido un milagro   
  
-Muchas gracias – sonido de cuervo – Courteney, tu disertación sobre los medios   
  
de comunicación estuvo muy – sonido de cuervo de nuevo – interesante. Jimmy, es   
  
tu turno   
  
Jimmy quedó marcando ocupado durante el siguiente segundo. No se había acordado   
  
que no se había acordado del muestra y dice. No tenía nada, ni siquiera algún   
  
experimento a medio terminar. ¿Qué haría?   
  
-Ms. Fowl! – gritó alguien desde atrás - ¡Me acordé que traje algo! ¡Jimmy me   
  
comentó que había muestra y dice y quiero mostrarlo!   
  
Jimmy miró hacia atrás, con el resto de las miradas del curso. Cómo es pequeño,   
  
le costó un poco observar a Ginny, la cual buscaba desesperadamente algo en su   
  
mochila. Todos pensaron que se trataba de algo pequeño, pero después de que   
  
Jimmy miró el reloj dedujo lo que realmente estaba pasando: Faltaban unos pocos   
  
minutos para que se terminara la clase y Ginny quería salvarlo de no haber hecho   
  
la tarea. ¿Después de lo de anoche?   
  
-¡Lo encontré! – Ginny corrió rápidamente hacia el frente de la clase, simulando   
  
un tropieso. Después de que todos se rieron (Y después de perder 30 segundos),   
  
se paró en frente del pizarrón y respiró profundamente. Todos pensaron que   
  
quería relajarse. Después de respirar (Y llevar perdidos exactamente 1 minuto en   
  
total) comenzó – Esto – mostrando 2 medallitas doradas – Son...   
  
Fue interrumpida por un portazo. Casi todas las niñas de la clase (Incluyendo a   
  
Cindy) empezaron a suspirar. Ginny miró a Jimmy cómo pidiendo una explicación.   
  
Éste solamente le hizo el gesto de "quiero vomitar"   
  
-Nick Dean! ¿De nuevo – sonido de cuervo – llegando tarde?   
  
-Lo siento Ms. Fowl – respondió Nick con su clásica voz aspirada – Pero supongo   
  
que comprenderá que una persona madura cómo yo tiene mejores cosas que hacer que   
  
venir a la escuela.   
  
Ginny miró por un momento a Nick, el cual, incluyendo a su dulce con palito,   
  
parecía un latino versión miniatura del protagonista de Grease. Miró a Jimmy y   
  
empezó a hacer el signo de "córtenme la cabeza"   
  
-Nick! – Cindy se acercó rápidamente a Nick, el cual estaba apoyado en el marco   
  
de la puerta – Déjame que te presento a la nueva   
  
Ginny ya quería que Cindy no la hubiese involucrado en sus planes de conquista  
  
-Ella es Ginny, es prima de Neutron   
  
-Mucho gusto en... conocerte   
  
-Gina Mary para ti viejo – le gritó – Por la primera impresión   
  
Jimmy quedó desconcertado (Estaba sentado junto con Carl en frente de la   
  
escena). Nick no le había dicho nada y ¿Ginny le estaba gritando? ¿En frente de   
  
Cindy? ¿En qué problema se estaba metiendo?   
  
-¿Cómo que "Gina Mary"? – replicó Cindy - ¿Quién te crees para hablarle en ése   
  
tono?   
  
-Gina Mary – respondió Ginny cómo si nada – Y también me vas a llamar así, por   
  
ponerte a defender a ése tipo ¿Qué aparte de ser inútil no se puede defender?   
  
Para Cindy fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Nick (Más que sentirse mal) le alagaba   
  
que 2 niñas se estuviesen peleando por él.   
  
-Te espero afuera   
  
Aquella amenaza fue acompañada por el tiembre de salida. Todos tomaron sus cosas   
  
y se retiraron. Jimmy y Carl se acercaron a Ginny. Sheen llegó un poco después.   
  
-Gracias por salvarme de la tarea – Jimmy miró a Carl bastante nervioso. Carl   
  
entendió perfectamente a dónde quería llegar   
  
-No te preocupes – replicó Ginny – De todas maneras, nadie se merece que le   
  
pongan mala nota por estar pensando cómo deshacerse de una molestia   
  
Jimmy se sintió un poco mal. Ya se sentía bastante mal con el asunto de la   
  
lluvia, que... indirectas cómo ésas, pues...   
  
-Qué manera de enfrentarte contra Cindy! – gritó emocionado Sheen – Me acuerda   
  
cuando Ultralord se enfrentó contra los seres del planeta Anubis! Los derritió   
  
solamente con sus palabras!!!!!!!!   
  
-¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Nick?   
  
-Pues...  
  
-Carl   
  
-Carl – continuó Ginny – Odio a los cool  
  
-Es la primera chica que oigo que dice eso – comentó Carl, extrañado, muy   
  
extrañado   
  
-Entonces seré la primera chica que oigas decir muchas cosas   
  
Jimmy, Sheen y Carl quedaron completamente estupefactos. Cómo regla general (Y   
  
primerisima) para definir a las chicas era... que les gustaban los cools  
  
-Otra duda, antes que te enfrentes a tu extinción – dijo Jimmy inmediatamente -   
  
¿Cómo llegaste a la escuela?   
  
-Me vine arriba del bus escolar   
  
-¿Te viniste arriba del bus escolar? – gritaron los 3 chicos al unísono   
  
-Exacto   
  
-Vaya... – comentó Jimmy – Y yo que ni siquiera puedo dar una vuelta a la cancha   
  
decente  
  
-Ah,,, por cierto – interrumpió Ginny - ¿A qué te refieres con mi extinción?   
  
Ninguno de ellos quería comentarle a Ginny en el verdadero problema que ella se   
  
había metido. Así continuaron la mañana, el almuerzo, y muchas otras partes del   
  
día. Ginny se estaba poniendo nerviosa porque cada vez que preguntaba el porqué   
  
se su pronta extinción, ellos simplemente miraban al suelo con cara de luto.   
  
Hasta que llegó la salida. Y al salir, obtuvo su respuesta. El lugar estaba   
  
atestado de chicos, los cuales una negrita vestida de verde reunía. Todos   
  
estaban emocionados, apostando entre sí mismos, o con la misma chica quién los   
  
juntaba.   
  
-Eso – le gritó Jimmy – Pelea   
  
Tal parecía que en "Jerga Cindy" te espero afuera significa.... "pelea"   
  
-¿Cómo? A ver, no entiendo – a Ginny le estaba costando arreglar sus ideas. No   
  
le cabía en la mente que exactamente en el primer día, tuviera una pelea -   
  
¿Quiere hacer una alfombra con mi pellejo?   
  
-Más o menos   
  
-¿Por qué obligué al "madurito" que me llamara Gina Mary?   
  
-Por le gritaste – agregó Carl. Rápidamente se defendió – Yo estaba al frente,   
  
ví lo que pasó   
  
-Ok   
  
-No, espera – Jimmy estaba intentando que en su casa tampoco hicieran una   
  
alfombra con su piel – Si quieres te puedes escapar, yo te presto mi mochila   
  
Ginny en el fondo agradecía la ayuda (aunque no entendía cómo le ayudaría   
  
escapar la mochila de su primo) pero no le respondió, simplemente se acercó   
  
hacia dónde estaba Cindy, la cual estaba preparada   
  
-Libby! – gritó Jimmy a la negrita - ¿Cuánto es el mínimo?   
  
-1 dólar – respondió Libby cómo si nada. Los negocios eran su especialidad  
  
-Toma – le dijo estirando un billete bastante arrugado – por Ginny   
  
-¿Estás seguro Neutron? – preguntó Libby, aunque realmente cómo advirtiéndole –   
  
Las estadísticas no están a tu favor   
  
-Me lo imagino...   
  
-Eres el primero que apuesta por tu prima...   
  
Ginny en tanto estaba parada mirando con cara de ingenua a Cindy. Cindy le   
  
devolvía la mirada, pero con una feroz   
  
-Pregunta antes de empezar – dijo Ginny, levantando cómicamente la mano -   
  
¿Practicas algo? – Cindy la miró enojada – Es que me imagino que no pelearías si   
  
no practicaras algo   
  
-Tai Chi – respondió Cindy – Aunque manejo mi propia técnica ¿Y tú?   
  
-Pues... – Ginny no sabía qué responder - ¿Street Fighters?   
  
Cindy entendió una sola cosa sobre ésa frase. Y no era exactamente la realidad  
  
-Ahora vamos al enfrentamiento de éste día – gritó Libby, sacando un micrófono   
  
de la nada y haciendo que su voz se escuchara por todo el recinto – La campeona   
  
de la escuela, invicta hasta el momento ¡Cindy Vortex! – Se oyó todo un grito de   
  
celebración – Y la nueva de la escuela, desconocida pero por todos ya muerta a   
  
éstas alturas ¡Ginny Neutron!   
  
Todos quedaron potencialmente estupefactos.   
  
-Vaya – opinó Ginny – tal parece que todo el mundo conoce a Jimmy   
  
-PELEEN!   
  
Cindy se acercó rápidamente a Ginny (La cual todavía no se inmutaba), la miró   
  
amenazante (A Ginny le llegó cómo si... no pasara nada) y le lanzó un golpe.   
  
Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Ginny esquivó el golpe. Cindy, enfurecida,   
  
mandó varios golpes más, pero todos salían fallidos, ya que Ginny (sin ni   
  
siquiera usar los brazos) los esquivaba. En el último golpe, Ginny se dobló   
  
hacia atrás, y (para dejar con la boca abierta a todos los presentes) se paró   
  
con sus manos   
  
-¿Qué intentas hacer? – gritó Cindy   
  
-Algo simple – respondió Ginny – Caminar de cabeza  
  
Cindy empezó a dar patadas directas a la cara de Ginny, pero ella "saltaba" con   
  
los brazos. Empezó a correr hacia atrás, cómo si estuviese parada. De un salto   
  
volvió a estar de pie, y antes que Cindy le mandara un golpe, saltó encima de   
  
ella, usando su cabeza cómo apoyo. Luego ¡se puso a bailar ruso!   
  
-¿¡Estás peleando o estás haciendo un show de payasos!?  
  
-Esto significa – conluyó Jimmy – Que realmente se vino arriba del bus   
  
Ginny de un salto dejó de bailar ruso y corrió hacia Cindy. Ésta pensó que la   
  
atropellaría y la esquivó, pero Ginny realmente estaba corriendo hacia el árbol   
  
más cercano. Si estuviesen en una pelea "normal" todo el mundo habría pensado   
  
que ella se quería escapar, pero todos los niños presentes miraban cómo Ginny   
  
básicamente corría para subir al árbol. Ya que estaba arriba, Cindy se acercó.   
  
Todos pensaron que era el momento de que Ginny muriera. Pensaban (Y   
  
especialmente Jimmy lo hacía) que después de ésta demostración Cindy no   
  
aguantaría que hubiese otra persona que le ganase en algo.   
  
-Hey! – gritó Cindy - ¡Eres buena!   
  
El suspiro de alivio un poco más que fue general. Cindy, en vez de ofenderse, se   
  
maravilló con la demostración de habilidades que la prima de Neutron había hecho   
  
ésta vez.   
  
-¿En serio? – dijo Ginny sacando su cabeza para mirar, lo que le valió un   
  
aterrizaje forzoso - ¡Nunca pensé que dirías eso!   
  
-¿De verdad? – respondió Cindy. Después de mirarla un rato, gritó - ¡Ella gana!   
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Toma Neutron – Libby le había lanzado a Jimmy una bolsa llena de monedas y   
  
billetes – Es tuyo. Fuiste el único que apostó por tu prima   
  
Jimmy estaba muy sorprendido. No sólo porque su prima había sobrevivido y él   
  
ganado una gran cantidad de dinero, sino que además Ginny se había hecho amiga   
  
de Cindy. Eso significaba que Ginny no estaría tanto rato al lado de él, lo   
  
cual, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado en el día, un poco más que era un alivio.   
  
-Y puedes llamarme Ginny tranquilamente – se despidió Ginny – créeme que lo de   
  
Nick no importa, sólo... compartimos opíniones diferentes   
  
Ginny se alejó rápidamente de Cindy después de dicho eso. Cindy no quedó muy   
  
convencida de la conversación, pero quedó muy animada con su nueva amiga.   
  
-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Jimmy inmediatamente - ¿No que estás de amiga de   
  
Cindy?   
  
-Sí, lo estoy – contestó Ginny – El problema es que si estoy con ella hoy me   
  
intentará convencer de que Nick es bueno y... movida estratégica ¿Me entiendes?   
  
Jimmy supuso que le entendía. A pesar de tener un cerebro tan grande, no había   
  
mucha sección para las chicas, además de clasificarlas y tener alguna manera de   
  
captarlas. Ésta vez, sin embargo, había conocido a una chica un poco diferente.   
  
Algunos de los patrones convencionales de las chicas comunes no se repetían con   
  
ella. A Ginny le gustaba estar con él y su grupo, mantenía una larga paciencia   
  
con las descripciones de Sheen y no le gustaba Nick. En cambio, se había hecho   
  
amiga de Cindy, le gustaban las flores, los osos de peluche (especialemente los   
  
muy grandes) e incluso se ponía a coquetear con ellos, cosa que los molestó al   
  
principio, ya que no estaban acostumbrados. Así que Ginny no podía ser una chica   
  
(Dedujo Jimmy) tenía que ser otra cosa   
  
-¿Sabes algo Ginny? – le dijo al llegar a la casa después de aquella tarde en el   
  
centro de Retroville – Tú no eres una chica – A Ginny le molestó ése comentario   
  
– Tú eres una... prima   
  
-¿Prima?   
  
-Exacto – respondió Jimmy – Un estilo especial de clasificación de chica   
  
-¿Cuántas hay?   
  
-Pues... por el momento sólo 2 – A Jimmy le estaba costando explicarle esto –   
  
Las chicas puras, cómo Cindy, y tú, una chica prima, la cual, comparte algunos   
  
rasgos en común con los chicos   
  
Ginny no sabía si sentirse alagada o golpearlo. 


	3. Capítulo 3 Por mientras, en el Espacio ...

Blasting Again and DoubleBlasting Again and Double   
  
Capítulo 3: Por mientras, en el espacio exterior   
  
Una nave se acercaba a la tierra. Era enorme, cómo nunca se había visto antes.   
  
Avanzaba lentamente, cómo si pensara que alguien los podría descubrir. Adentro,   
  
estaban unos seres muy raros. Ellos eran llamados Quazar Men, y son una especie   
  
de banda de extraterrestres piratas. Tenían una particularidad muy grande. Ellos   
  
tenían biológicamente guardado su información cómo ceros y unos, aunque no eran   
  
robots... estaban muy cerca de serlo. Digamos que eran una especie de robots   
  
vivos, quienes nadie los contruyó. Rara la definición si me preguntan a mí. Así,   
  
los Quazar Men se acercaban a la tierra.   
  
-Bien... ésta va a ser la última prueba – gritaba un quazar man, el cual llevaba   
  
unos lentes enormes – Es hora que se muevan chicos, el arma está durmiendo.   
  
Unos quazar men entraron a una habitación blanca. Al medio, había un pequeño   
  
montón de gelatina verde, el cuál tenía unos ojos tal cual cachitos de caracol.   
  
Parecía que dormía. Los Quazar Men entraron cuidadosamente, no tenían que   
  
arruinar el experimento.   
  
-Ahora!   
  
Los Quazar Men sacaron unas grandes pistolas, y le dispararon al pequeño   
  
gelatinoso ser que dormía. Todas sus partes salieron disparadas hacia la pared.   
  
A primera vista, tal parecía el que el experimento era un fracaso, pero el   
  
Quazar Man de los anteojos sabía que hacía   
  
-Retírense!  
  
Los Quazar Men se retiraron de la habitación trotando, con la cabeza en las   
  
manos de desepción. Pero, el Quazar Man que llevaba ésta operación, no perdía   
  
las esperanzas. Una vez que estuvieron todos afuera, la gelatina dispersa se   
  
empezó a reunir de nuevo, para formar, nuevamente, lo que era antes   
  
-Prueba de destrucción, lista!   
  
-¿Lista?   
  
Entró a la habitación dónde monitoreaban a aquel ser verde un Quazar Man enorme.   
  
Generalmente, los Quazar Men son todos iguales, con un gran cuerpo de metal a lo   
  
Mister Universo con largos tentáculos plateados cómo el resto de su cuerpo.   
  
Además, su cabeza estaba totalmente separada de su cuerpo, así podían entrar   
  
fácilmente a mirar diferentes partes sin tener que meter su enorme cuerpo   
  
completo. Por el contrario, el Quazar Man que había acabado de entrar era dorado   
  
con rayas rojas. Todos los demás también tenían rayas de diferentes colores, y   
  
dependía de la función que cumplían en la nave. Si eras de los comunes, tu color   
  
era morado. Si eras el más importante, eras rojo.   
  
-Así es Red – respondió tartamudeando el Quazar que veía las operaciones   
  
-¿Estás seguro que es completamente indestructible y destructor?  
  
-Sí – respondió contento, pero un poco inseguro – Ya ha destruido varias   
  
locaciones, ésta es la más fuerte  
  
-Aún no estoy muy convencido de esto Blue – opinó Red - ¿Estás seguro que el ADN   
  
es bueno?   
  
-Es mucho más adaptable que nuestro sistema – explicó Blue, ésta vez muy   
  
emocionado – Ésta arma biológica es tan adaptable que será completamente   
  
imposible de destruir. Es cómo el Refrío para los humanos... nunca podrán   
  
encontrar una cura   
  
-Otra pregunta Blue – Red quería estar informado, y también, en realidad, ya   
  
quería largarse - ¿Por qué la tierra?   
  
-Por que todos sus seres tienen su información guardada en péptidos! – Blue notó   
  
que eso no convencía a Red – En ADN! Bueno, exepto los virus.... Con ellos   
  
podremos hacer todos los experimentos que podamos  
  
-¿Y no son adaptables también?   
  
-Ellos tienen que procrear para adaptar su ADN... – Blue estaba muy emocionado   
  
mientras contaba eso, no notaba que Red estaba un poco cansado - él no... él   
  
puede hacerlo en el suyo automáticamente  
  
-Revisa bien los problemas... te mato si hay alguno...   
  
-Sí señor...   
  
En Retroville, en la casa de los Neutron, estaban teniendo nuevamente una cena   
  
familiar, aunque no tan buena cómo la de ayer, Ginny comía al mismo ritmo... y   
  
eso que era Crema de Maíz.   
  
-¿Cómo les fue en la escuela?   
  
Ginny se atragantó   
  
-Querida, te estás volviendo experta en hacer preguntas en el momento menos   
  
apropiado – intervino Hugh – Espera a que trague   
  
-¿Hiciste algo malo? – preguntó inmediatamente Judy a su sobrina   
  
-No mamá – interrumpió Jimmy – Ella no hizo nada malo   
  
-Y a ti ¿Qué te dio por defenderla? – interrogó Judy rápidamente – Todos están   
  
bien raros el día de hoy  
  
-Bueno tía – Ginny se estaba preparando para la tormenta – Tuve una pelea a la   
  
salida   
  
Hugh y Judy se miraron. La última no sabía qué decir, el primero no sabía si   
  
preguntar. Decidió romper el hielo de todos modos   
  
-Y... tu oponente... – intentó preguntar Hugh - ¿Está en el hospital o algo   
  
parecido?   
  
-No – respondió rápidamente Jimmy – Ni siquiera se golpearon, ella evitó todos   
  
los golpes   
  
-Jimmy, tu prima puede responder  
  
-Sólo hize unos trucos para impresionar al auditorio – respondió Ginny antes que   
  
Judy siguiera mirando a su primo con cara de "Qué hiciste?"  
  
-¿Auditorio?   
  
-¡Quienes apostaron!   
  
Judy quedó estupefacta. Sacó a su marido de la mesa, ordenó a los niños que   
  
siguieran comiendo y ella empezó a hablar con él   
  
-¿Qué están haciendo? – masculló Ginny rápidamente   
  
-Mi mamá está tratando de convencer a mi papá que te de un discurso   
  
-¿Un discurso? – Ginny se asustó hasta los huesos. No quería imaginarse cómo   
  
eran los discursos de tío Hugh   
  
-Nah.. no te preocupes – explicó Jimmy – generalmente ni mi papá está muy   
  
convencido de lo que dice... si no te vas a quedar encerrada el fin de semana,   
  
estás bien   
  
-Seguro que no me dará un castigo para el siguiente mes?   
  
-No   
  
-Seguro que no me hará hacer alguna dieta extraordinaria al estilo ejercicios de   
  
triatlón con dieta de diabético?   
  
-No   
  
-Seguro que...   
  
-¿Tú papá te daba ésos castigos? – Jimmy estaba impresionado - ¿Segura que no   
  
huíste de casa?   
  
-Heh... Ginny – Hugh interrumpió la conversación – vamos a tu... "habitación",   
  
por favor   
  
Ginny respiró profundamente en la mesa. Luego, de un salto, bajó y empezó a   
  
caminar con pasos inseguros, muy asustada.   
  
-¿Qué le pasa?   
  
-Me lo imagino  
  
Hugh empezó a caminar detrás de ella, bastante tranquilo y calmado. Ambos   
  
subieron juntos las escaleras, para llegar pronto al ático   
  
-Mamá – preguntó Jimmy - ¿Qué clase de monstruo es mi tío?   
  
-Ésa no es la pregunta exacta Jimmy – respondió Judy, cosa que a Jimmy le   
  
sorprendió – Yo encuentro que un monstruo es demasiado bueno comparado con él   
  
-Mamá... – si monstruo no era la palabra, había que idear otra cosa – Todos los   
  
padres quieren a sus hijos ¿cierto?   
  
-Eso... no sabría responderte   
  
Ginny se había sentado su cama, mirando el piso y con las manos juntas. Hugh se   
  
había sentado al lado de ella.   
  
-Supongo que sabes que yo no soy igual a tu padre ¿Correcto?   
  
-Aún tengo mis dudas   
  
-Mira Ginny, habré vivido parte de mi vida con él pero me pasaron diferentes   
  
cosas y uno reacciona de manera distinta – explicó Hugh – Así que no tengas   
  
miedo y cuéntame qué pasó en la escuela   
  
-Pues... le dije a un niño que no me caía bien – Ginny empezó a hablar – Una de   
  
sus admioradoras se molestó conmigo y me dijo en jerga, que me esperaba afuera   
  
para matarme. Cómo no había entendido la jerga, no tuve tiempo de largarme...   
  
así que peleé con ella. Pero lo único que le hize fue evitar los golpes...   
  
porque... no era muy buena realmente  
  
-¿Y qué tal si la hubieses golpeado?   
  
-No sé...   
  
-A ver – ofreció Hugh – golpeame para averiguarlo   
  
Ginny estiró el brazo con todas sus fuerzas, con los puños y los ojos cerrados   
  
en dirección a la mandíbula de su tío   
  
-Ahh... – intentó decir Hugh un tanto mareado – La habrías mandado al   
  
hospital... casi me knoqueas...   
  
-Disculpe  
  
-Nah... de todas maneras estoy acostumbrado a que me golpeen – Hugh empezó a   
  
contar para tranquilizarla – Tu papá me mandó al hospital sus 4 veces al año, no   
  
te preocupes  
  
-Sí... – dijo Ginny   
  
-Ahora, solamente intenta evitar todas las peleas posibles y estaremos y estarás   
  
muy bien – recitó Hugh cómo para terminar con el asunto – Lo que sí... ¿Tienes   
  
alguna manera de entrenar mientras que no sea chicas de la escuela? Si pierdes   
  
fuerza, lo más probable es que Brian me mate   
  
-Pero... – a Ginny no le entraban muy bien aquellas palabras de su tío – Mi papá   
  
no sabe que estoy aquí... usted lo sabe   
  
-Lo sé, pero cuando lo sepa! – replicó Hugh - ¿Piensas que tu papá es tonto?   
  
Algún día te vendrá a buscar   
  
Ginny no estaba muy segura sobre eso. Ella pensaba que si era capaz de dejarla   
  
en el internado... era capaz de dejarla en cualquier parte...   
  
-Bueno... – empezó a responder Ginny con toda la calma – Tendría que ir al   
  
puente y patear algunos matones  
  
-Solamente golpea algo ¿bueno?   
  
-Está bien   
  
Hugh dejó el ático y bajó hacia la cocina. Allí miraban expentantes Judy y Jimmy   
  
-¿Qué sucedió papá?   
  
-Nada – respondió Hugh – Cómo no había pasado realmente nada, le dije que no   
  
peleara con nadie nunca más, así no tendremos ni ella tendrá problemas  
  
-¿Y ése moretón en la cara querido?   
  
-¿Ya me salió? – fue la primera reacción – No, lo que pasa es que le dije a   
  
Ginny que me golpeara a ver que tanta fuerza tenía... creéme, la chica tiene   
  
fibra  
  
-Jimmy – Judy se empezó a preocupar por eso, aunque, igual había que fomentar   
  
las habilidades de su violenta sobrina - ¿No hay en la escuela algún grupo de   
  
karate, judo o algo? Así ellos podrían enseñarle auto control a Ginny...   
  
-No no no querida – por el contrario, a Hugh le parecía una mala idea eso –   
  
Déjame encargarme de esto ¿Sí?   
  
-No creo que sea muy buena idea querido  
  
-Créeme querida, yo sé perfectamente de qué se trata eso   
  
Un pequeño temblor sacudió la casa   
  
-Ginny! Pero no me botes la casa...   
  
-Disculpe tío Hugh! – gritó adolorida la chica – Nunca más! Duele mucho...   
  
Por mientras, en el espacio exterior, todo estaba listo para el lanzamiento   
  
-¿Seguro estás de todo esto? – preguntó un Quazar Men, el cual era igual que los   
  
demás, pero tenía unas rayas rosadas   
  
-No – respondió Red, ante la pregunta de su compañera – Pero no puedo hacer   
  
mucho, más que nada viajamos hasta acá para poder realizar éste experimento de   
  
Blue   
  
-No será divertido si lo piensa señor – opinó otro, ésta vez, en vez de   
  
plateado, era color cobre y sus rayas eran verdes   
  
-Lo sé también – respondió de pésima gana Red – Pero, les dije, esto es un   
  
experimento, si podemos hacer algo así, solamente deberemos soltar una a una   
  
éstas bestias dónde queramos y tendremos el planeta que queramos... pero, si no   
  
funciona... lo haremos de la manera divertida  
  
-Ojalá no funcione  
  
-Señor! – un Quazar Men morado llegó muy preocupado a la habiotación de sus   
  
líderes. Tal parecía que estaba pasando algo bastante grave – Unos agentes de la   
  
confederación quieren verlo ¿Qué les digo?   
  
-¿Quiénes son?   
  
-Los de siempre – respondió el soldado   
  
-El gordo y el flaco – opinó Pink – siempre que nosotros pasamos por acá, ellos   
  
vienen   
  
-De momento no hemos hecho nada malo – explicó Red – Además, simplemente vamos a   
  
probar un experimento... déjalos pasar...   
  
El soldado corrió de vuelta y dejó pasar a 2 tipos (De raza humana) vestidos de   
  
negro. Respondían exactamente a su extraño apodo. Uno era flaco y muy alto, el   
  
otro era un poquito más bajo, pero no tenía una gordura muy grande. Más bien   
  
parecía que su panza respondía a algo especial. Ambos estaban vestidos de la   
  
misma manera. De terno y corbata negra, con una camisa blanca.   
  
-Agentes de la confederación bla bla bla, tú ya sabes de qué hablo – dijo el   
  
flaco, cómo bastante aburrido – Por lástima, no vengo a pelearte nada, esto es   
  
solamente de rutina   
  
-¿Tú crees que te creo?   
  
-Vas a tener que creernos – respondió el gordo – ésas son nuestras órdenes  
  
-Yo no – opinó el flaco – yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar acá   
  
-Ja! – se rió Red, soltando su cabeza de su cuerpo, la cual voló en frente del   
  
agente – Cómo si creyera que tienes vida privada   
  
-Por lo menos crees que venimos de una misión de rutina – contestó el gordo – No   
  
le estarías haciendo eso si pensaras que realmente te venimos a arrestar   
  
-Así que, para que no te incomodemos tanto – continuó su compañero – muéstranos   
  
lo último que estás haciendo y nos iremos   
  
-Sinceramente, ¿Crees que lo haré?  
  
-Tendrás que hacerlo – dijo el flaco, apoyándose en la cabeza – Porque, a pesar   
  
de que es de rutina, tenemos órdenes de actuar si te reúsas  
  
-Llamen a Blue – dijo escuetamente Red, regresando a su cuerpo   
  
-Blue demorará un poco – avisó Pink a los agentes - ¿Le gustaría algo para   
  
esperar?   
  
-No gracias – respondió el flaco – No quiero veneno   
  
-Si tiene ácido fosfórico – objetó el gordo – Yo aceptaría   
  
-A veces me pregunto si eres humano – dijo Pink cómo despedida   
  
-Es una buena pregunta – dijo el flaco a sus espaldas   
  
Blue estaba muy molesto por su orden. Su arma de ADN adaptable estaba   
  
descansando ahora, pues, le esperaría un largo viaje. Así que le ordenaran   
  
llevarlo de repente a ver un par de metidos que les pagaban por meterse en lo   
  
que no les importa le incomodaba bastante. Aún así, despertó a su pequeño ser y   
  
lo llevó en una bandeja hacia el hall principal, dónde uno de los agentes estaba   
  
ensuciando el piso con cenizas de cigarro, cosa que no le agradaba para nada a   
  
Blue.   
  
-¿Por qué le dejaste fumar? – le dijo la cabeza de Blue a Red, muy despacio y   
  
muy cerca – Eso es un vicio humano imperdonable, especialmente en ésta sala   
  
-Son agentes – respondió Red – Pero no te preocupes... su cuadrante abarca   
  
solamente hasta la 3ra luna de júpiter   
  
Blue regresó a su cuerpo muy indignado. Aún así, tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y   
  
mostrarles a su creación.   
  
-¿Qué es exactamente? – preguntó el gordo   
  
-Un ser artificial de ADN – respondió Blue, con toda la calma que pudo juntar   
  
-Parece un cruce entre un caracol y mis flemas – opinó el flaco, lanzando una   
  
gran bocanada de humo hacia el ser. A él se le irritaron los ojos, e   
  
inmediatamente empezó a hacer lágrimas. El agente le sorprendió mucho eso –   
  
Supongo que sabes que los seres del planeta tierra están hechos a base de ADN  
  
-De allí saqué la base   
  
-¿Por qué no lo hiciste de ceros y unos? – preguntó el gordo   
  
-Esto era una misión de rutina – interrumpió Red, visiblemente molesto – No una   
  
interrogación sobre las inspiraciones de mi científico. Se me imagina que su   
  
misión ya terminó   
  
-Imagina mal – respondió el flaco - ¿Qué van a hacer exactamente con el   
  
experimento?   
  
-Probarlo   
  
-Ok... – el agente se sentía desilucionado. Sabía que planeaban algo extraño,   
  
nunca se acercaban a un planeta de proporciones tan pequeñas cómo la tierra por   
  
nada. En el espacio exterior era raro ver que algún extraterrestre se interesara   
  
por la tierra cómo centro de exploración. Aún se les consideraba a los humanos   
  
cómo seres demasiado inferiores cómo para ser tratados de igual a igual afuera   
  
del planeta, pero los extraterrestres consideraban que la tierra debía ser   
  
protegida de otros, los cuales consideraban a la tierra cómo un punto   
  
extratégico, ya que, lamentablemente, quedaba al centro de todo. Así, sin que   
  
ningún humano ni presidente en la tierra supiera, fue considerado algo así cómo   
  
un "Refugio Ecológico" y protegido por esta organización, los únicos humanos que   
  
conocían la historia y la verdad. El agente lo sabía bastante bien, y le   
  
molestaba demasiado que no le hubiesen contado toda la verdad, y por ende, no   
  
poder echarlos de su cuadrante – Es todo... vámonos   
  
-¿Seguro?   
  
-No, pero no podemos hacer otra cosa  
  
En Retroville, los chicos del 4to grado se estaban animando, una parte, y la   
  
otra, desilucionando. Tocaba campamento, en unos bosques que no sabían dónde   
  
quedaban, todo el fin de semana. Dormir con la ropa, sucios, tener que hacer en   
  
baños químicos, bañarse en el río y tener cómo única entretención contar   
  
historias de terror en la noche. Era algo que hacía sentir feliz a algunos, a   
  
otros, era simplemente una pesadilla   
  
-Voy a perder el especial de Ultralord – gimoteaba Sheen, cómo todos los fines   
  
de semanas que tenían campamento – 2 horas y media de solamente Ultralord...   
  
-Sheen – replicó Jimmy – Viste ésos episodios durante la semana   
  
-Pero cuándo uno los ve todos juntos se siente diferente   
  
-Sí – se lamentó Carl – Dolor de ojos   
  
-Nah... – reclamó Sheen – mi mamá me dijo que me los grabaría, pero no es lo   
  
mismo así   
  
-En el estudio de TV también los tienen grabados – comentó Jimmy – No creas que   
  
llegan y los animan en el mismo día   
  
-Poco me importa eso – reafirmó Sheen – no se siente igual   
  
-¿qué harás éste campamento Jimmy?   
  
-Lo de siempre – le contestó a Carl – Encerrarme en mi carpa y no salir de allí   
  
-¿Te puedo acompañar?   
  
-Claro – respondió Jimmy – No puedo creer lo inútiles que son los campamentos.   
  
Allí solamente van los forzudos y altos a lucirse... Cosa que obviamente no   
  
pueden hacer con sus neuronas  
  
-No digamos que tú te luces mucho con las tuyas   
  
-Sheen... cállate  
  
-¿Qué crees que hará Ginny el fin de semana?   
  
-Carl... – Jimmy se sentía un poco preocupado – la semana pasada lo tercero que   
  
me preguntabas era sobre Ginny, ahora es lo segundo, ¿Qué te pasa?   
  
-¡No fue mi segunda pregunta!   
  
-La segunda pregunta que realizaste – cuando a Jimmy le bajaban las ganas de   
  
explicar con todo detalle las razones de su hipótesis, generalmente olvidaba que   
  
el resto de la clase no estaba a la altura de su sintáxis - No estaba dentro del   
  
cuestionario que inconcientemente preparaste para preguntarme después de ver el   
  
aviso del campamento, sino que salió por motivo de mi respuesta a tu primera   
  
pregunta, por lo tanto, ésa se elimina ¿Qué te pasa?   
  
Al contrario de Jimmy, a Carl le costaba su momento en hilar las ideas.   
  
-Nada – respondió Carl después de que pudo comprender a medias lo que le había   
  
dicho Jimmy. Por suerte su amigo no se impacientó, ya que estaba acostumbrado –   
  
Sólo pienso que Ginny no se está acostumbrando muy bien a la escuela   
  
-No quiere acostumbrarse   
  
-¿Qué?   
  
-En realidad – intentó explicar Jimmy, pero, al contrario de la última vez,   
  
intentó hacerlo lo más sencillo posible – Se siente a gusto, pero no quiere   
  
cambiar – luego, sin querer agregó – aunque en cualquier parte se sentiría más a   
  
gusto que en su casa   
  
-¿Perdón?   
  
-Nada, nada...   
  
Ésta vez, Ginny se había juntado con las chicas. Iba a ser la primera vez que   
  
iba a almorzar con ellas, ya que a ella le daba un poco de vergüenza presentarse   
  
a comer con ellas con el apetito que generalmente traía. Al final, se armó de   
  
valor y se sentó con ellas   
  
-¿Supieron lo del campamento? – comentaba Cindy, mientras Ginny ya había   
  
terminado su primera hamburguesa – Todo el cuarto grado va a ir al bosque a un   
  
campamento de supervivencia, me encantan los campamentos de supervivencia   
  
-A mí también – agregó Ginny, mientras terminaba la mitad de su segunda   
  
hamburguesa – Te subes a los árboles y empiezas a tirarles nueces a los niños.   
  
Luego casi se matan por tratar de averiguar quién fue. O, pasas al lado de ellos   
  
cantando "hi ai ho" y ellos se dedican a buscar a los 7 enanos!   
  
-Aunque podríamos poner a Jimmy cantando eso y no se notaría la diferencia   
  
Todas las chicas rieron menos Ginny. Ella estaba pensando completamente en otra   
  
cosa. Cindy lo notó a medias, así que intentó pedir disculpas   
  
-Entiende que simplemente va al caso, tú sabes, Jimmy es simplemente un enano   
  
inmaduro   
  
-Eso mismo estaba pensando – agregó Ginny - ¿Por qué Jimmy es un tema tan   
  
recurrente?   
  
Todas las chicas, incluyendo a Cindy, la miraron con duda. Además, aunque   
  
solamente Ginny lo notó, Cindy se puso roja cómo un tomate  
  
-¡Te pusiste roja!   
  
-¡Yo no me he puesto roja!   
  
-¡Cindy se puso roja!   
  
Todo el comedor, menos el grupo de los nerds (osea, el de Jimmy, claro), supo   
  
que Cindy se había puesto roja por el comentario sobre un chico. Lo que nadie   
  
supo, era, qué chico.   
  
-¿Así que has estado suspirando por mí? – preguntó Nick, autoproclamándose el   
  
creador de aquella vergüenza provocada por Ginny   
  
-Siempre suspiro por ti – mintió inmediatamente Cindy. Ginny notaba que Cindy,   
  
más que mentirle a Nick, se mentía a sí misma   
  
-Sueña... – Ginny se retiraba de la mesa, cantando a toda voz, y bastante   
  
desafinado – con un mañana, un mundo nuevo, debe llegar... – Todos los de la   
  
mesa la miraron acusadoramente, especialmente Cindy – Me gusta mucho ésa canción   
  
– Para Ginny, ellos tenían que conformarse con eso – Ten fe, es muy posible si   
  
tú estás... decidido oh oh! Ooohhh...   
  
-¿Qué te pasa Ginny? – fue lo que preguntó Jimmy cuando, de camino a dejar la   
  
bandeja, Ginny había pasado al lado de su mesa - ¿Te duele el estómago?   
  
-Y yo que pensaba que era la única que ironizaba en éste lugar...   
  
Ginny se alejó ya sin cantar para no preocupar a nadie más a dejar su bandeja.   
  
Se había dado cuenta de una cosa, una cosa que era bastante obvia realmente.   
  
Había algo más allá que las buenas notas lo que provocaba a Cindy. Era algo   
  
mucho más profundo, mucho más al interior. Ginny pensaba que se encontraba en   
  
frente de un buen ejemplo del clásico: Quién te quiere, te pega   
  
-¿Es cierto lo que le dijiste a Red? – cuestionó uno de los agentes a su   
  
compañero, mientras que esperaban que pasara algo en la noche, en un claro, en   
  
la tierra - ¿De que tienes mejores cosas que hacer?   
  
-Tú sabes que siempre tengo mejores cosas que hacer – fue la respuesta – pero   
  
también sabes que para la superintendencia mis problemas son postergarbles  
  
-Es la primera vez que le dices algo así – fue la réplica – Esta vez estás   
  
realmente preocupado   
  
Su compañero lo miró, muy enojado. Generalmente, él mantenía la calma y su cara   
  
de "no me importa" todo el tiempo. Tal parecía que ésta vez había sido demasiado   
  
obvio.   
  
-Esto me recuerda una vez que mi padre me llamó de su trabajo - comenzó a   
  
relatar – Mi hermano me preguntó que qué me pasaba, yo le respondí que nada –   
  
Aspiró un poco su cigarro y luego botó un poco de humo – Me dijo que nunca antes   
  
me había visto así   
  
-Creo que ésa historia ya me la contaste – comentó el otro – Y creo que recuerdo   
  
cómo terminaba   
  
-Sí – le respondió – Lo dejé más tonto de lo que ya estaba   
  
-Ésa historia es muy graciosa   
  
-Si solamente te cuento la parte graciosa   
  
Uno de los agentes se detuvo y apuntó al cielo. Por allí pasaba rápidamente una   
  
estrella fugaz. Para los agentes no era exactamente un meteorito que entraba a   
  
la atmósfera.   
  
-¿Dónde fue?   
  
-En Retroville – respondió – si quieres, podemos pasar a hacer algunos trámites   
  
inconclusos   
  
-¿Soy tan obvio?   
  
-Si pasas trabajando con el mismo tipo 4 años   
  
Ambos se subieron al auto y partieron desde ése claro a las afueras de Twosons,   
  
para dirigirse a otro pueblito, de nombre Retroville. 


End file.
